forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Guilds of Waterdeep
The notable Guilds and organizations of Waterdeep are listed below. Arcane schools and practitioners ; Blackstaff Tower : The home of Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun and Laeral Silverhand and an academy of arcane apprentices. ; Eltorchul Academy : The magic school of Lord Thesp Eltorchul. ; Enclave of Red Magic : The Red Wizards of Thay use the Thayan Embassy in the Castle Ward to conduct their trade, via a portal to this enclave in Skullport. ; Halaster's Heirs : A hidden academy for dark arcanists, situated on the first level of the Undermountain. ; New Olamn : A bardic education centre formed after Iriador "Garnet" Wintermist's anger at the Harpers' deviance from their original ideals. ; Watchful Order of Magists and Protectors : Originally formed to provide protection for weaker spellcasters against people opposed to magic, now serves as the largest arcane school in Waterdeep. Criminal and underground ; Agents of the Eye : See Xanathar Thieves' Guild ; Black Boar Tribe : A barbaric gang in the Dock Ward. ; Bull Elk Tribe : A gang of primarily Uthgardt barbarians led by Chief Hagar Hlutwigsson. ; Plague Rats : An elite organization of thieves and assassins operating mainly in the Dock Ward. ; Savants of the Dark Tide : A foul organization run by aboleths deep in the Waterdeep sewer system. ; Shadow Thieves : The largest and most prosperous thieves' guild in Faerûn. ; The Unseen : An organization of shape-changers, thieves and illusionists. ; Xanathar Thieves' Guild : Agents of The Xanathar (or "the Eye"), the most powerful beholder in Waterdeep. Secret organizations ; Harpers : An organization believing in the goodness of humankind and its allies. ; Knights of the Shield : An organization that exists to gather and manipulate information. ; Kraken Society : A secretive criminal organization dedicated to gaining information. ; Red Sashes : A vigilante group particularly active in the Dock Ward. ; Moonstars : A group of renegade Harpers and allies of the Blackstaff. Registered guilds The following guilds were active in Waterdeep prior to the Spellplague and after the Second Sundering. * Baker's Guild * Carpenters', Roofers', & Plaisterers' Guild * Cellarers' & Plumbers' Guild * Coopers' Guild * Council of Farmer-Grocers * Council of Musicians, Instrument-Makers, & Choristers * Dungsweepers' Guild * Fellowship of Bowers and Fletchers * Fellowship of Carters and Coachmen * Fellowship of Innkeepers * Fellowship of Salters, Packers, and Joiners * Fishmongers' Fellowship * Guild of Apothecaries and Physicians * Guild of Butchers * Guild of Chandlers and Lamplighters * Guild of Fine Carvers * Guild of Glassblowers, Glaziers, and Spectacle-makers * Guild of Stonecutters, Masons, Potters, and Tile-makers * Guild of Trusted Pewterers and Casters * Guild of Watermen * Jesters' Guild * Jewelers' Guild * Launderers' Guild * League of Basket-makers and Wickerworkers * League of Skinners and Tanners * Loyal Order of Street Laborers * Master Mariners' Guild * Most Careful Order of Skilled Smiths and Metalforgers * Most Diligent League of Sail-makers and Cordwainers * Most Excellent Order of Weavers and Dyers * Order of Cobblers and Corvisers * Order of Master Shipwrights * Order of Master Tailors, Glovers, and Mercers * Saddlers' and Harness-makers' Guild * Scriveners', Scribes', and Clerks' Guild * Solemn Order of Recognized Furriers and Woolmen * Splendid Order of Armorers, Locksmiths, and Finesmiths * Stablemasters' and Farriers' Guild * Stationers' Guild * Surveyors', Map-, and Chart-makers' Guild * Vintners', Distillers', & Brewers' Guild * Wagon-makers' and Coach Builders' Guild * Watchful Order of Magists and Protectors * Wheelwrights' Guild References Category:Organizations in Waterdeep Category:Organizations on the Sword Coast North Category:Organizations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Organizations in Faerûn Category:Organizations on Toril Category:Organizations Category:Lists